Lupine
Stella WoolfeDangerous Days, code name LupineTo the Mountain: Part 2, is an Exemplar-1, Shifter-3:tfnwm, Channeler-2, and a wolf-were; she's actually a wolf that turns into a human. Stella didn't know Becky's big sister, Susan, who graduated in 2006, implying that she's a member of the Class of 2010.The Secret of the Forger's List: Part 2 Her uncle is Coyote. Family history Stella is actually a member of a wolf spirit (well, canine-spirit at least; one of her uncles is Coyote) clan. Due to an ancient pact of friendship, she was placed in the womb of a human woman, and "born" as an apparent human girl. A few years later, she was approached by her wolf-spirit relatives and taught how to shift into wolf form, among other things. Her parents descend from a now dispersed branch of the Lakota Native American nation called the Wolf Tribe, but they are both partially Caucasian. When they married, they accidentally "recreated" the tribe and reactivated the ancient pact. Before being informed of their common ancestry, they thought having similar surnames (Wolf and Woolfe) was just a funny coincidence. She is a member of the Native American cultural group at Whateley known as The Nations.Trials of a Warrior: Chapter 6 Appearance In human form, she's about 5'8" and has white hair and eerie yellow eyes. In wolf form, she appears to be a very large white dog or wolf. In garou-form, well, she's in-between. *Lounging on her bed was a large, and I do mean LARGE, white dog wearing something that looked sort of like one of those service dog harnesses, with bulging satchels and a pair of sneakers tied on by their laces. *Stella was taller than me at 5' 8" and probably around the 150 lb. Range. Her most distinguishing features were her white hair and amber eyes. She had a surprisingly small bust. Probably an A cup on a mature looking body. Her overall appearance, while not bulky, radiated lean strength and conditioning. There wasn’t any obvious sign why she was in Hawthorne. *She smiled and quickly changed into a large white wolf wearing a thick harness. Then she shifted again and became a werewolf like person a bit larger than me. The harness had become a halter top and short skirt. There was some kind of sandals on her feet too. Then she shifted back to her regular form in school uniform. *Elaine chuckled. “And the last person who’s actually here you haven’t met is Stella, the other member of our Hawthorne Annex.” She pointed to the other girl that looked like she had wolf like ears and a tail. Powers Shapeshifter (three forms). Ability to transfer to spirit world.To Know Your Heart Ability to see avatar spirits. Spellcasting (healing spells). Shaman, having the ability to channel the power of spirits and elements, not to be confused with avatars who host spirits and elements. Skills Speaks Shoshone, Cree, and Crow. Pistol and Rifle use. Knife fighting. Spear. Appearances *When first seen, she's visiting with Babs in Hawthorne. She has a harness that Babs made for her that shifts into her school uniform as appropriate.Reflections in an Evil Eye It's never quite explained why she resides in Hawthorne.Even Murphy's Law has Loopholes: Chapter Six *She's part of Tennyo's project to make the Thornies a bit less like patsies. She shares as much of her background as she cares to with Tennyo. *She keeps an eye on Babs, who tends to be a bit more enthusiastic than thorough in testing her nano-tech inventions.Ayla and the Tests: Chapter 5 - The Apples of the Hesperides *She's a member of the Lit Chix, and works with them on investigations.The Clue of the Unseen Switch *Her heart's in the right place, but her aim is off at Halloween. At least that's what Erik Mahren thinks.Insanity Prerequisite: Part 4 - Reincarnation *She was one of the team that Rev. Englund set up to test Chou Lee. Classes Fall 2006 *Math *English *History *Biology *Chemistry *Latin Winter 2007 *Combat Pistol 200 *Basic Rifle Combat *Martial Arts *Math Associations *Human family in Montana **Father (surname Woolfe) **Mother (maiden surname Wolf) *Wolf-spirit clan **Uncle Wolf **Uncle Coyote *Whateley Academy **Hawthorne Cottage ***Hawthorne Irregulars (Lieutenant) **Lit Chix **Tennyo ** The Nations **Mr. Lodgeman (Advisor) References Category:Students Category:Gen1 Category:Shifter Category:Hawthorne Cottage Category:Class of 2010 Category:Lit Chix Category:Starwolf Category:Montana Category:Wizard Category:Exemplar Category:The Nations